1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing silicon carbide semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, silicon carbide has been increasingly employed as a material for a semiconductor device in order to allow a higher breakdown voltage, lower loss and the use in a high-temperature environment and the like of the semiconductor device. Silicon carbide is a wide band gap semiconductor having a band gap wider than that of silicon which has been conventionally and widely used as a material for a semiconductor device. By employing the silicon carbide as a material for a semiconductor device, therefore, a higher breakdown voltage, lower on-resistance and the like of the semiconductor device can be achieved. A semiconductor device made of silicon carbide also has the advantage of exhibiting less performance degradation when used in a high-temperature environment than a semiconductor device made of silicon.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-100928, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-65650 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-170558 describe semiconductor devices made of silicon carbide.